Chapter 13
Power and Speed is the 13th chapter of Cho Jung-man's Witch Hunter. Summary The teen has the upper hand in the battle between him and Tasha and his supporter is also dominating Tasha's Halloween. He commands his Halloween to kill Tasha's Halloween and tells Tasha that he's the winner therefore Tasha has to answer his questions. Tasha tells the teen to shut up and in a last attempt to save his Halloween and win the battle against him; Tasha shoots a manaless bullet at the first seal on Halloween, thus breaking it. Tasha remembers the day he got his Halloween from his teacher Edea Florence. Through a holligram she left behind due to her believing she'll be on a mission and admitting it would be too hard to say goodbye in person; she is shown congratulating Tasha for officially becoming a WH. She tells him he'll live at Central for his traning and then reveals his graduation present; Halloween. As he watches the holigram he remarks that a few days before he left, Edea and Aria got into their fight over him which costed Edea her life. He remembers what his teacher said to never break the seals on Halloween as Halloween would become too rebelious and strong to control. Going back to the battle Tasha broke the seal as he didn't want to lose anything given to him from Edea, especially his supporter. He looks at Halloween's true form, not believing that the mighty strong supporter that needed two seals would actually be a teenage girl. Halloween turns and smiles at Tasha to which Tasha akwardly smiles back. She then runs up to him and hits him with enough force to send him tumbling backwards. Overjoyed with her new power and ability to hit Tasha, her mood is ruined upon discovering Tasha survived her hit and then tells him that he was going to pay for humiliating her as a pumpkin. Before she can get her revenge the teen's Halloween tries to strike her from behind. Tasha and her dodge, as Halloween morphes a blade from ripping a part of her dress. Once again the two Halloweens clash but this time the opponent Halloween's blade is sliced in half by Tasha's Halloween brute strength. Tasha's Halloween strikes her enemy and just as she was about to give the finishing blow to the badly wounded Halloween, she is blocked by the teen who uses his gun to block and shoot forcing her to jump back. The teen apologizes to his Halloween stating that he wouldn't of put the mana supply to the lowest function (just enough to move) if he knew what the outcome would have turned out to be. He tells his Halloween that he can feel his heart was grazed so he should just lay back as he will be enough to take down both Tasha and Tasha's new Halloween. Outraged with his statement Tasha's Halloween also yells that she will also be enough and rushes at the teen. She tries to defeat him by overpowering many slashes aimed at him but he easily dodges. Confused and impatient she wonders why none of her attacks are hitting. She tries again but this time instead of dodging, the teen simply blocks and uses his other gun to spin and toss her away. Halloween goes flying dropping her weapon as the teen points his gun at her now defenseless. He answere her unspoken question as to why she can't hit him by stating that she's relying on brute strength and speed while using no skill or stragety at all. He says with her technique now even if she were to try for 100 years, she wouldn't be able to scratch him. He is about to pull the trigger and kill her but Tasha starts shooting at him and the area around him causing him to jump back and send Halloween flying. Upset that Tasha nearly killed her in the process of saving her she points her sword at him. Tasha comments that they were even now so Halloween just angerly glares and then decides to fight one on one against the teen again. Tasha forbids her to as the chances of winning were low but she just snorts telling him she isn't the pumpkin he used to control. Tasha proves her wrong by restricting the mana so she won't do as she pleases. Halloween is suprised by this and tells Tasha that everytime he forces her to do something against her will it will use a lot of his mana and energy. Tasha responds that he knows this but he doesn't care. The two stare at each other until Halloween smirks and says she likes a jerk master better as Tasha replies that a disobediant supporter was more fun. Finally agreeing on something the two decide to take on the teen together. While the two are talking,the teen is pondering that the damage done to his Halloween was greater then he thought and that Halloween was getting weaker and weaker.The teen is confident that at his fighting rate he can defeat Tasha and Tasha's Halloween, but it would take too long and his Halloween would die. Having no options left the teen finally makes a desicion. The teen reveals his name to be Ryuhwan and Ryuhwan uses his own dimensional glove and releases the mana replenish limiter. A mini explosion happens when Ryuhwan does this as Tasha remarks that no human male should be able to do this (while Halloween is more focused with keeping her dress down). When the dust clears it reveals Ryuhwan who's hair changed from black to white. Ryuhwan challenges the two to come at him as he will show them the true power of the dimensional gallery. Characters in Order of Appearance Tasha Godspell Ryuhwan Edea Florence Mordred Fergus Fights Halloween vs Halloween (concluded) Tasha and Halloween vs Ryuhwan (started) Category:Chapters